


I'll Be Your Baby Doll

by StarChild8



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Camboy Klaus, Cussing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, camboy au, diego comes in way later, five may or may not make an appearance, reference to past drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/StarChild8
Summary: Klaus Stein needs to make extra money for food and rent since his day job is not cutting it. His friend Allison suggests he take up cam work. He accepts her suggestion and becomes a camboy under the name "Baby Doll."Klaus hoped to he would never meet one of his viewers in real life. But one day, his top donator walks in to the small bookshop Klaus works at during the day.---on hold until the end of my writer's block---





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus sat nervously on the edge of his bed staring at the webcam attached to the laptop sitting on the desk across the room. He stood up and walked in front of the full length mirror next to the desk. He looked at his reflection up and down to make sure he looked good.

His curls were recently dyed a fiery red. His face was painted with a thin layer of makeup. He wasn’t sure what look he wanted to do. Klaus had weighed his choices out throughout the day, but couldn’t decide. In the end, he had Allison come over and do it for him. She chose to do a layer of foundation with only a slight contour. It wasn’t any major changes, just enough so he would be harder to recognize off camera. On top of that, Allison applied baby pink lipstick, small winged eyeliner and a golden highlight. It was simple overall. Yet he didn’t quite look like himself. Though it was for his protection overall.

The outfit he picked out to wear was an oversized pink sweater and knee high socks. The sweater hung down to his mid-thigh and slipped off one shoulder exposing freckled skin. The socks were grey with white stripes and hugged his long legs like a second layer of skin. Klaus picked out some matching underwear to go with the outfit. It was pink and white striped panties with a pale pink bra.

Klaus didn’t feel like the outfit was his style. Yet seeing himself wearing it, he had to admit, he did find it cute. His theme was childlike innocence. Again, he didn’t feel like it suited him. He was far from childlike and even further from innocence. Allison labeled it as another safety precaution as it was the complete opposite of Klaus’ usual grunge punk style.

He turned around and made sure no personal items were in the shot. The bed had pale pink sheets and had several stuffed animals strewn on it. He had hidden a few toys behind them. Klaus didn’t want them in the shot right away. But he did want them close on hand if he decided to use one. 

In truth, Klaus was nervous about this. He didn’t have a clue who he would be flaunting his body to. He had no real way to see who could be watching on the other side of the screen. But he needed money for food and rent. Thus Allison, one of his best friends, suggested Klaus become a camboy. He had pawed the thought over for a while before deciding to give it a go. Allison used to be a pornstar so she knew how cam work worked in general. She helped him get the necessary materials and find a good company to sign up on. She gave him a run down on how it would work. Basically, Allison did all the work for except the actual work.

Klaus wasn’t sure that he should be doing this in his own apartment. The thought of someone hacking him and finding his location was a bit worrisome. Yet he had no where to do this. So he just had to make sure he geoblocked his location. Allison assured him that as long as his location was blocked, no one would be able to find him.

So there Klaus was, hitting the start live stream button on his laptop. He stood a few feet away from the laptop near the edge of his bed, watching as people began entered the viewing room. Once he felt like there was a good amount of viewers, he took a couple of steps back and sat down on the bed with his tucked his legs up underneath him. The redhead smiled sweetly and waved at the camera

“Hello everyone! I’m Baby Doll! Welcome to my first show!” Klaus hoped none of the viewers could hear the slight nervous edge to his voice. He could see a few tips coming in. Several people left comments on how cute he looked. His face flushed at the compliments.

One comment caught his attention. It was from a user under the name of choi.b and read _“Don’t be nervous love. Start slow.”_

Klaus blinked at how sweet and polite the person actually sounded compared to the onslaught of compliments purely based off his looks.

User choi.b tipped him again with time with a comment saying _“Why don’t you start with removing your clothes for now?”_

Taking up the advise, Klaus slowly reached down and grabbed the hem of his sweater. He stopped for a brief second wondering how slowly he should take this. _Slow enough to tease, but not too slow to bore,_ he thought. With that thought in mind, Klaus began to lift the sweater up with a slow, but steady pace.

Once his panties were exposed, Klaus could see a sudden flood tips come in. He continued to lift the garment up and off. He flung it to the side after it was completely off. He reached around behind his back and unclipped the bra before tossing near his sweater.

His nipples were hard and his dick was even harder. Stopping the strip tease for now, Klaus began to pump his member through the panties. The outline of it through the panties definitely did not leave much to the imagination of the viewers. There was a dark spot on the panties where pre cum leaked out from his head.

Klaus moaned as his hand moved up and down clumsily thanks to the fabric in his way. He almost reached his breaking point, but stopped just before he could cum. He didn’t want to just yet. Instead, he raised up on his knees and began to slide the panties off. They were also discarded in some random location of his room.

Once again, Klaus began to rub his member. He watched the tips and comments fly in now that his cock was fully exposed. He quickly skimmed a few of them.

_**Rivera.d:** donated $75 “Holy fuck… You’re so hot.”_

_**Oh.m:** donated $50 “Both cute and sexy at the same time!”_

_**Andrews.r:** donated $55 “So big.”_

_**Choi.b:** donated $100 “Your doing great ;)”_

The last one brought a small smile to Klaus’ face. At least someone wasn’t only talking about his looks, no matter who they were or how they the person happened to be. And that person just happened to keep donating large amounts of money.

Klaus returned his attention back to his dick. It was leaking more pre cum now and begging to be released. So Klaus moved his hand faster. The faster he moved his hand, the louder Klaus moaned. He rolled his head back with his eyes screwed shut tightly. He was so, so close. He could feel it building up inside of him, just waiting to be released. It was only a minute before he came. Thick ropes squirted out as Klaus’ thighs trembled.

He sat back on his heels once he stopped cumming. He was still a little high from his orgasim. With lidded eyes, Klaus looked back at his laptop. The amount of tips were going crazy. He didn’t even bother trying to read them. Not like he could anyways with his vision slightly blurred.

Klaus pondered if he should use the dildo tucked behind the bunny stuff animal beside him. It would bring in more money by continuing this show. But he felt that was enough for one night. He smiled sweetly at the camera once more. He gave a quick thanks to everyone watching and for their tips.

He got up from the bed and made his way to the laptop to turn off the stream. The tips had slowed down as people left the room. Most were left without a comment. A familiar username caught his eye.

_**Choi.b:** donated $150 “Wonderful job babe :) You did great.”_

Klaus grinned while looking at the top donators, “A huge thank you to choi b for being this show’s top donator!” After that, he said a quick goodbye to everyone still in the room and ended the stream. Whoever choi.b was, Klaus appreciated their kindness and gentle encouragement. _It’s too bad the guy is probably some old creep,_ he thought sorrowfully.

He checked the amount he made during the show. _$735. Not bad for my first show…_

Tired, Klaus closed his laptop. He turned around and climbed straight into his bed. He figured he could clean up his mess in the morning before going to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus sat on the stool in front of the check out desk in the bookshop that he worked at. It was a small two story store tucked in between a restaurant and a clothing shop. Despite it size and location, the store was fairly popular among book lovers. They had a good forty customers a day. When Klaus first saw the place, he thought that ten a day would be a miracle.

At first, Klaus hated working here. He found it relatively slow and boring. There wasn’t a lot to do. But over time he came to know and become best friends with his co-worker Vanya Mikhailov. She was a small, shy woman who tended to keep to herself. It took a lot of prompting from Klaus before she opened up to him. Afterwards though, they quickly grew close. They always had the same shift to keep on another company. They told each other nearly everything.

Vanya was currently reorganizing some shelves nearby. There was nothing better for her to do. The latest customer had left several minutes ago leaving the shop empty except for the two employees. Quiet instrumental music Vanya picked out played throughout the store.

Klaus sighed loudly, “Hey Vanya?” The brunette hummed in response. “Have I told you about my cam shows yet?”

“You haven’t, but Allison informed Luther and I about you starting it. Why?” Vanya glanced back at him curiously.

“Just wondering. I’m curious as to what you and Luther think of it though. I know Allison is on board with it clearly. So what about you two?”

“Luther isn’t a fan of it. He thinks it’s too dangerous and is worried you might end up hurt somehow. But he’s not going to stop you. He understands that it’s your life and you can do as you please with it. I, on the other hand, don’t mind you doing it. Do what you have to. Just be careful okay? Luther is right about it potentially being dangerous,” Vanya stood up rand walked over to Klaus. She gave him a pointed look to tell him she was serious.

Klaus nodded his head, “Yeah, yeah. I know. Allison warned me about the dangers and what not beforehand. I geoblocked my location so nobody should be able to tell where I live.”

He shot Vanya a smile which she returned with a sigh. She returned back to reorganizing the shelves. Klaus pulled out his phone and began to scroll through his social medias. Technically he wasn’t allowed to use his phone while on shift. He didn’t care. Besides the only way his boss would find out is if Vanya told on him. Which she wouldn’t as she’s just as guilty as him when it comes to breaking the no electronic rule.

The pair sat in comfortable silence before another customer came in. The day continued like that. Long periods of silence or filled with small talk only interrupted when a customer walked in. Overall, it was a decent job. Klaus didn’t have to do a lot which he liked. Yet he also didn’t get paid a lot. And sometimes it was much too boring for him. He could quit and go find another place to work at, but he stayed with the bookshop. Besides, camwork seemed to be filling his wallet so he really didn’t need a high paying job currently.

The working day was drawing close to end. It was thirty minutes before closing time. Vanya and Klaus set about cleaning. There wasn’t much to clean. They simply had to sweep and wipe down anything getting too dirty. As Vanya swept, Klaus wiped the top of shelves collecting dust.

“It makes a lot of money, ya know,” Klaus informed suddenly.

“What does?” Vanya gave him a puzzled look.

“Being a camboy. I can easily make at least $500 a show. I only do shows on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays. So that’s at least $1,500 per week from shows alone.”

“That’s… Quite a bit. Glad you found something you like that pays well. But like I said earlier, just be careful, okay?”

“Vanya dear, I promise I’ll be careful alright.”

“If you say so… Hey, what stage name did you pick out? Something weird or cliche?”

“After a lot of thought, with Allison’s help, I chose Baby Doll.”

Vanya was stunned silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter, “Baby Doll? Klaus I never thought you’d something like that.”

“Hey-”

“It actually kind of suits you though. Bit cliche, but hey, who am I to judge,” Vanya cut off whatever Klaus was about to say.

“Yeah. Whatever,” Klaus tossed the rag he was using in her direction playfully. They both laughed before going back to cleaning up. Once done, they locked the store up and parted ways. Klaus pulled his jacket around himself tighter as he headed back to his apartment. He walked as fast as he could without going into a full sprint. It was Wednesday and he had another show to do. As he walked, he pulled out his phone and opened up his Baby Doll twitter account. He sent a quick tweet letting his followers know he would begin a show soon.

He reached his apartment shortly and made a beeline straight for his closet. He tore off his current clothes, tossing them in the hamper, and picked out tonight’s outfit. Klaus held up different articles of clothing before deciding on a white crop top halter and a pink pleated skirt. He opened a drawer to pick out what underwear to go with the outfit. His white panties with “KITTEN” written in pink across the front would work nicely.

Before he changed, Klaus pulled out some vibrating anal beads. They weren’t very big, but more small and thin. He didn’t need much preparation to put them. Just a bit of lube had them sliding in nicely. He switched the device on and shivered a little as it began to vibrate in his ass.

Quickly, he pulled the outfit on and made his way into his bathroom. He applied a sparkly pink lipstick and eyeliner. He had stopped putting on foundation after several shows. He really didn’t have the time to put it on.

The laptop and camera were set up earlier that morning before Klaus heading out to work. He turned the laptop on and set up the live stream to begin whenever he wanted. As he does before each show, Klaus looked himself up and down in the mirror. Something felt like it was missing.

“Hmm…” Klaus stared his reflection down while trying to figure out what it was, “Oh! I know!” He moved over towards his jewelry box. He opened it and began to search for what he was looking for. Once he located it, Klaus went back to the mirror. Carefully, he put on a pink collar with a small bell on it. Now satisfied with his look, Klaus sent out another tweet informing his followers that he was going live. He silenced his phone, put it on the desk and hit start.

Quickly, viewers poured into the room. Klaus sat down on the bed with his legs underneath him as he usually did. Sitting causing the vibating anal beads to be pushed a bit further into him. Klaus had to bite back a moan. He didn’t want the viewers to know what he had cooked up yet.

“Hello everyone! If you’re new here, I’m Baby Doll. If you’re returning, welcome back!” Klaus smiled and waved with both hands. He watched as more viewers came in. Tips were already being left. A few comments came in as well. He wanted to wait a little bit longer before actually starting tonight so he read them to himself.

**_Harper.n_ ** _: donated $40 “Hey there good looking ;)”_

**_Ohwater.d_ ** _: donated $50 “That skirt looks nice on you”_

**_Rivera.d_ ** _: donated $50 “Nice to see you as always Baby ;)”_

**_Anonymous_ ** _: donated $35 “So cute per usual”_

**_Choi.b_ ** _: donated $125 “Your outfit looks really nice tonight Doll as it always does”_

Klaus stifled a laugh, “Thank you all for you tips and thank you to those leaving compliments.” He wanted to wait just a few more minutes to allow more people to come in. In the meantime, he would continue to reply to comments. Most where about how cute he looked as the typically are. Yet occasionally several people would attempt a conversation in the beginning. Normally, only choi.b would actually ask about Klaus’ day.

**_Choi.b_ ** _: donated $100 “How was your day cutie?”_

“My day was slow. Not much really happened,” Klaus answered. They held a conversation for another two minutes before Klaus decided enough people had joined. He leaned back from the position he had while reading.

Klaus spread his knees apart causing the skirt to rise up higher on his thighs. His bulge and underwear barely peaked out from underneath. He placed his hands on his thighs near his knees. He ghosted them up at a snail’s pace. Finally, they came into contact with the skirt’s hem. He continued his movement, slowly drawing the skirt up to show of his panties. Klaus held it up for a few seconds before letting it fall back down.

He slid his legs out from underneath him and stood up. He gentle slipped his fingers under the waistband of the skirt. Wiggling his hips as he worked, Klaus took the skirt off. Every movement caused the anal beads to shift a little bit which made Klaus harder.

Turning around, Klaus began to do the same thing with the underwear. As he slowly took the garment off, he bent down. His ass on full display for the camera and all the viewers. He was certain the silver end of the beads could be seen. Klaus stood up completely and crawled onto the bed.

He was still facing away from the camera. His legs spread apart to give the viewers a better look. He looked back at the camera. He couldn’t quite read the comments at this angle, but he could see plenty of tips coming in. Klaus shook his legs a bit causing his ass to jiggle with the motions. He moaned as the vibration seemed to influx for a moment.

Klaus reaching around behind him with one hand and removed the beads. He set them down on the bed. With the same hand, Klaus reached back around to grab one of his ass cheeks. This allowed his asshole to be shown better. He didn’t have to look at the monitor to know the viewers were eating it up.

He sat up and reached underneath his pillow. Drawing it back out, Klaus produced a dildo. It was a light blue and around seven inches. He squirted some lubed from his nightstand on it. He also put some on his fingers and began to prepare himself properly. The beads had made it easier to slide two fingers in right away. Klaus leaned forward with a supporting hand on the bed as he scissored his asshole open.

Once he felt like that was good enough, Klaus sat back up. He placed the dildo underneath him. Carefully holding it in place, Klaus slid down onto it. He moaned loudly as he was stretched out. He began to bounce without pausing to adjust.

The bell on his collar jingled with each and every bounce. Klaus moaned with each as well. At some point, he had managed to stop long enough to turn around and face the camera again. His head lulled back. His cock ached to be touched. Klaus grabbed a hold of it and began to pump. His hand matching the pace of his thrusts.

Klaus was becoming unraveled very fast. The pumping of his cock became sloppy. His thrusts onto the dildo were becoming faster. He could feel his orgasim approaching. He knew he would cum in second now.

It only took a few more thrusts before he came. He moaned as loud as he could. Lights danced around his vision as his orgasim hit. His hand still slowly moving along his member causing more cum to leak out. He lazily smiled as he came down.

Klaus sat up taking the dildo out as he did so. He looked over at the monitor. Tip after tip after tip. He scanned over the recent comments.

**_Anonymous_** _: donated $55 “Fuck that was hot”_

**_Choi.b_** _: donated $125 “You always know how to work it just right”_

**_Jeon.j_** _: donated $80 “Wish you’d ride me like that”_

**_Smith.m_** _: donated $45 “So good, so sexy”_

**_Rivera.d_** _: donated $80 “Great show as always”_

“Thank you all for the tips and comments. Be sure to follow my twitter baby_doll_boy to be notified of when I’m going live. Remember I hold a show every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday night,” Klaus informed them as he usually did at the end of each show.

**_Choi.b_** _: donated $150 “Good night Doll. Rest well”_

Klaus nodded, “Thank you to choi.b for being my top donator again! Good night everyone!” He walked over to the laptop and ended the stream. He smiled widely as he checked tonight’s balance: $1,025. He silently thanked Allison for giving him this idea before cleaning up. Once he was done, he laid down on his bed and fell asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was dark except for the computer monitor. The screen casted strange shadows which blended into the darkness. A raven haired male sat in front of the monitor. His eyes glued onto the screen. A video was playing on it. Specifically, it was a live stream. A tall man sat on his bed replying to comments from his viewers. The comments were private so only the redhead could see them.

The man watching the show smiled as he looked over what the other was wearing. A black leather choker adored his slender neck. It had letters made of metal spelling out _“BITE ME”_ on it. His black crop top showed off his flat stomach and happy trail. This live stream, he decided to forgo any bottoms and just wear underwear. They were black panties to match the rest of the outfit.

The viewer's eyes lingered on the streamer’s bulge for several seconds. He could feel himself getting hard from that alone. He let out a low groan before snapping his attention back to the streamer’s face. He clicked to donate a tip and added a comment saying, _“Hello Doll~ Hopefully your day was as nice as you look today~”_

Shortly after he hit enter, Doll read his comment. His reply was typically the same about how his day was good. Today’s response was, “My day kind of sucked because people can be rude for absolutely no reason… But you guys can help make my day much better.”

The giggle after Doll finished speaking brought a slight blush to the viewer’s cheeks. It was so adorable. Just like the rest of Doll. He absolutely found Doll as the cutest. From the red curls with brown roots growing in to the beautiful green eyes to the radiant smile. He could go on forever about Doll and how much he liked him. He wondered if the real person behind the Baby Doll persona was just as wonderful. Probably.

He went to donate a tip again. This time his comment read, _“That sucks. So sorry people are like that.”_

Doll was still replying to previous comments before he reached the raven haired’s new one, “Oh! Yes, it really does suck that people can be rude. It’s human nature though I suppose…”

Several minutes ticked away as Doll waited for a few more viewers to enter the viewing room. He politely spoke to those who left comments and thanked everyone for their tips. The male made several donations leaving simple questions or comments about something Doll said. He never asked anything to invasive. It was more along the lines of small talk. These small conversations always made him happy.

Finally Doll decided it was time to start the real show. He turned around on his hands and knees with his ass facing the camera. The male watching could now see the back of the panties had _“CUM IN ME DADDY”_ printed on the back with bold white lettering. He reached down and quickly slid off his boxers. His hard dick sprung out as it was freed from the cloth restraints.

The redhead started to remove his panties, but stopped once they reached his knees. He reached off screen with one hand. When he brought it back, his fingers were coated in lube. As soon as he brought the lube coated fingers to his asshole to scissor himself, the male watching began to pump one hand up and down his member. His brown eyes focused on how the other stretched himself out. How his long, slender fingers worked on himself gracefully. The faster his fingers moved, the louder Doll moaned.

His hand pumping his member gradually became faster. He could feel himself getting close to his climax. Just before he could reach it, the raven haired male forced himself to stop. He didn’t want to come too soon.

By then, Doll had removed his fingers from his ass. He slid the panties off the rest of the way. Pausing for a moment, he turned his head back to smile at the camera sweetly. Then he reached under a pillow and brought out a dildo. The male watching couldn’t quite tell how big it was, but he could tell it wasn’t close to being small. The redhead held the toy in the hand that wasn’t covered in lube. He put the end up to his waiting hole and slowly pushed the toy in. His moan was deep and low as the dildo filled him up.

Once the dildo was fully inserted, Doll began to thrust it into himself. The viewer returned his hand to his aching dick. He matched his pumps to Doll’s thrusts. He groaned as Doll speed up his movements. Doll’s moans filled up the room through the speakers attached to the computer. The male wanted to roll his head back and shut his eyes, but he refused to. Instead he kept his eyes trained on the other male.

The male watched as Doll came. He could see strings of cum shoot out and land on the bed through the redhead’s legs. He could clearly see how the hand working the dildo slowed down. The arm that held Doll out caved so his chest landed softly on the bed, his ass still up in the air. Doll’s moaning was loud and was the only sound that could be heard. It was truly a beautiful sight.

And it was that sight that pushed the male over the edge. Cum shot out of his dick as he finally let his head roll back. He felt oh so high from his orgasm. He moaned just as loud as Doll did. His hand still lazily moved along his dick causing his ecstasy to prolong. He looked back down at Doll who was saying his tanks and goodbyes.

Quickly before the stream ended, the male went to donate another tip. He added yet another comment, _“You did well tonight. Make sure to get plenty of rest~!”_

Doll read his comment and smiled, “Don’t worry! I will get plenty of sleep. And thank you to choi.b for being my top donator again!” The live stream ended causing the screen to go black. Complete darkness fell upon the room. The male smiled. He was always the top donator. It always made him happy. He loved the fact that he was the one at the top of the list.

He stood up from his desk and tore off his shirt. He made his way out of the room into his bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped in. The water ran down his body washing away the thin layer of sweat from his skin. His thoughts wondered for a bit before coming to Doll. The thought only caused his dick to harden again. So he began to jerk himself off once more.

He thought about how Doll looked when he rode a toy. How his eyes would screw shut and his mouth would hang open. How his dick would bounce with each time he slammed himself down on a toy. As these thoughts filled his head, he moved his hand faster.

Cum splattered against the shower walls. He moaned as long as he could. One hand placed on the wall to hold himself up. He remained still as he came down from his second high that night. Once he felt level headed, he returned back to washing himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who this chapter could be about hmmm 👀
> 
> Also I wrote a majority of this chapter on my phone while on vacation surrounded by family. Thankfully I wasn't caught or else it would have been a handful to explain


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus groaned as he watched more teen aged girls crammed into the bookstore. When he heard about the store hosting a signing event for some “big name” author, he really didn’t think this many people would show up. A majority of them looked like teen aged girls ranging from fifteen to eighteen. There were some older females amongst the crowd too. He could also spy several males of varying ages in the mix too. And he was certain that there had to be at least one nonbinary with a crowd this big. Needless to say, Klaus severely underestimated this person’s popularity.

Yes it was probably be good for business. But it was so loud and crowded. He could barely hear Vanya talking right next to him. It brought him back to his younger days when he partied a lot. Back then he was addicted to drugs and lived from couch to couch. He was a mess back then. Nowadays, Klaus was trying to do better and be better. He quit the drugs to be healthier and to actually have money for necessities like food. He stopped going to clubs and raves where his old addictions linger and taunt him. He wanted to have a place to call his own- even if it was rented.

Working today’s shift was a bad idea in the long run. Klaus’ fingers twitched and moved to scratch at the crook of his elbow. There were some raised, old track mark scarring. It was small and barely noticeable. Yet it was still there. A lingering reminder of his past. Normally it didn’t bother him. It was only when someone asked about it or pointed it out that he would feel conscious about it. Klaus forced down his thoughts about his past to focus on his job.

Vanya had tried to tell Klaus about who was coming in. He didn’t really care for it. He wasn’t big on reading so why care for some random author? The only fact he knew was that they had some huge, well known book series. He didn’t know the series name nor the author's. Hell he didn’t even know what the person looked like much less their gender. And he was supposed to keep an eye for them so he could escort them up the stairs to their booth. For all he knew, the author was already in the store trying to fight their way through the crowd.

When he heard loud screaming coming from the entrance of the store, Klaus realized that’s how he’d figure out who this big shot was. He pushed himself off where he was leaning against the counter to make his way to where he was sure they were. _It will probably be whoever everyone is focusing on._ He thought as he weaved his way through the throng of fans.

He was right. A good majority of the fans were snapping pictures of an Asian male standing in the center of a small circle. Klaus looked the man up and down as he drew closer. He was tall- almost as tall as Klaus if he were to guess- with an attractive face. His skin had a lovely tan complexion and a natural glow. His dark hair was a mix between styled and messy. A dark grey blazer jacket hung loose around his frame over a plain white tee shirt. He wore matching slacks and grey converse to finish the look. _A mix of business and casual… Interesting…_

Finally Klaus reached the man. By then, his back was turned to him so Klaus tapped on his shoulder to gain his attention. The male turned around and a look of shock settled upon his face. Klaus raised an eyebrow at the reaction and was about to introduce himself and tell him to follow him, but he was cut off. The author’s voice came out soft and quiet. It was hard to hear over the fans, but Klaus seemingly heard it clear as day, “Baby Doll?”

Klaus felt his blood run cold as ice in his veins. His mouth hung open in shock. _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. He watches my shows. He watches my shows. Fuck. I never thought I would have to interact with a viewer in person. Shit. What do I do? Play dumb? No my response would be to late. Fuuuck…_ Klaus was on full panic mode. His viewers were never supposed to stand next to him in real life. They also were never supposed to be a young, cute, rich and famous person. They were all supposed to be old creepy guys.

The other male gathered himself up first, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t mean to startle you. And I also didn’t mean to call you by that name. I’m so sorry. Gah, I probably sound weird-”

“Um, yeah. Don’t worry about it,” Klaus recomposed himself, “I, uh, am here to guide you up to your booth…”

The author smiled awkwardly and nodded his head. With no more words spoken between them, Klaus turned in the direction of the stairs. He inhaled deeply before shouting as loud as he could over the noise of the crowd, “EVERYONE STEP ASIDE! CLEAR A PATH!” He had to repeat the orders several times as the pair made their way up. He kept looking over his shoulder to ensure the author was still behind him and not engulfed in the crowd. It took longer than Klaus would have liked to reach the booth, but they got there without a hitch.

The booth was a medium sized table draped in a navy blue cloth. It had stacks of books on each end. Posters for the book series hung behind it. A velvet rope sectioned off the area to give some privacy to the author and fan when they interacted. Klaus took a moment to read the title of the series “Tales of Sciltroa.” He had heard of the series, but never read any of it. He tried to read the name of the author, but couldn’t find it anywhere readable. He couldn’t see the name on the books from his angle and there were no signs saying his name. Which, in all honesty, Klaus found odd because there should have been at least one sign saying “Fansigning event with [Name]” or something like that. Yet none where to be seen.

Klaus turned toward the male following him, “Here ya go. Everything you need should already be at the booth. If you need anything, there is a buzzer on the table. It will alert the check out desk and either my coworker or I will come up.”

“Thank you,” the author smiled sheepishly and went to sit down. Klaus watched as he waved for the first in line to approach before making his way downstairs. 

He beelined for Vanya. She was sitting at the desk scrolling through her phone. Klaus snatched her phone from her hand when he was next to her, “Vanya, you’re never going to fucking believe this.”

Vanya looked at him quizzingly as she took her phone back. She set it on the desk, attention fully on Klaus, “Yeah? And why’s that?”

“The author guy, you know, the famous person doing a fansigning event here? He called me Baby Doll.”

“He WHAT?”

“I know right? And he can only know that if he watches my live streams. So he had to have seen one show. What’s his name? I wanna look up information on him real quick.”

Vanya stared at him with a blank, “If you had listened to me beforehand, you’d know his name is Ben Choi.”

Klaus could feel his face pale and his mouth go dry, “Ben Choi? As in my top donator every week, choi.b?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Casually inserts a reference to another one of my writing works because I'm too lazy to come up with a fake series for Ben to write**  
>    
> Also, this chapter was going to be longer, but I decide to split it into two parts. I didn't want it to get too long. And I think the ending of this one was a nice cut off so **shrugs**


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait- Klaus are you telling me that _the_ Ben Choi has not _only_ watched your shows, but is potentially your _biggest_ donator?” Vanya asked, “Are you sure it could be him?”

“Vanya dear, unless there are two seperate people with the name choi.b that are just so happening to watch my shows, then it is definitely him,” Klaus pulled his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and opened up google. As he typed Ben’s name into the search bar, Vanya turned her attention toward the customers who were approaching.

Klaus’s eyes quickly scanned over the information popping up. _His full name is Ben H. Choi. He turned 25 as of May 2nd so he’s a year younger than me. He’s 5’9. Had some minor acting roles a few years ago. In his free time, he likes to do photography. He’s written several books- his best selling series is Tales of Sciltroa. He’s not afraid to write about controversial topics. He has made several donations to various charities. His net worth is predicted to be around $50 million. No wonder he has so much money to throw around… He has a main house here in L.A. but has several smaller residences in various locations to stay at when he travels around._

There wasn’t a lot to found about Ben’s personal life. _It seems like he prefers to keep it more private._ Klaus sighed. He would have liked to find out a bit more about Ben’s personality, but all he could figure out is that he appeared to be kind. _I mean, if he’s donating to charities, he can’t be that bad of a person._

Not sure what other information to look for, Klaus shoved his phone in his pocket. He went over to the open register and began to help Vanya with the customers who were filling down from the fansigning booth upstairs. He tried to push the thought that one of his viewers was just upstairs of the bookshop. It was an extremely hard task when fans kept purchasing his books. Still, Klaus smiled and thanked them for their purchases, following his script to a T.

It seemed like a never ending line. Klaus was growing tired and just wanted to go home to his warm bed. The longer his shift dragged on, the more he regretted taking it. As more people left after meeting Ben and checking out, the less noise there was. Klaus’ nerves calmed slightly with the quieter atmosphere. Still the thought that someone who had seen not only his dick, but nearly his entire body, was nearby lingered in his head.

He never expected to meet one of his viewers in real life. They were all supposed to stay on their side of the screen away from him. Klaus wasn’t sure what to do. Allison didn’t give him any tips on what to do in a situation like this. He could text her real quick and ask if she ever had to deal with something like this.

Just as Klaus was pulling out his phone, Vanya nudged him. He casted her a quizzing glance. She nodded towards the stairs, “That lady there is the last customer. He’s coming down too.”

Klaus looked over at the stairs to see Ben descending down them with a middle aged woman. He had wondered why it was so quiet. He didn’t realize it was nearly closing time. The lady got in line and Klaus returned his attention to his customer. Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus could see Ben waiting off to the side. His heart pounded in his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was fear or some other hidden emotion.

The two worked quickly to get through the last of their customers. When Klaus’ line was done, Ben walked over. He didn’t say anything yet, but Klaus could feel his face turning red. There was an awkward pause of silence before Ben spoke, “Hey… Umm… About earlier… I didn’t- I didn’t mean to make things weird. I was just shocked that… Well…”

His sentence was left in the air unfinished. Klaus knew what he meant, “Yeah… I understand… It’s just a bit weird since I’ve never met one of viewers before, ya’know?”

“Yeah no- I totally understand…” Ben nodded.

Vanya shuffled awkwardly beside them. She had just finished ringing up the last customer. She looked between them before slipping away to finish preparing to lock up. Klaus watched her go in his peripheral view. He wanted her to stay by him just in case. But at the same time, he didn’t want to force the odd conversation upon her.

“Hey… This might be weird- and I promise I’m not trying to be creepy or anything and you can totally say no if you want to- but uhh… Do you think it would be possible for us to meet up sometime? Like I would really like to get to know you as a person and not just know your online persona and oh God I’m sound so weird and creepy and I’m probably scaring you right now aren’t I? I should probably just stop talking, right? Yeah I should stop,” Ben rambled on. His words bunched together as spoke fast. Klaus had to take a minute to decipher what he had just said. Ben’s face flushed a deep color as he waited for a response.

“Umm… Let me think about it for a minute, okay?” Klaus tried to smile as he went over to help Vanya. He leaned closer to her and said in a hushed tone, “Dude, he wants to meet up with me sometime.”

The small woman stopped her actions, “He wants to go on a date with you? What did you say?”

“I asked him to give me a minute. What do you think I should do?”

Vanya shrugged, “I dunno… He seems nice, but you don’t know a lot about him. I’d say one time wouldn’t hurt. It’s up to you though.”

“Okay. He is cute and he does donate to charity. And he’s like super rich... I’ll meet him somewhere public then. This way if he does try anything, it’ll be hard with witnesses around. Does that sound like a good plan?”

“Yeah,” Vanya nodded her head.

Klaus smiled at her before walking back over to where Ben stood. The Asian looked slightly terrified and like he was going to drop dead at any given moment. _His intentions can’t be too bad if he’s this nervous about it? Well… He did do acting… Oh well… I guess I’ll give him a shot…_

“So Ben, I’ve given it some thought and,” Klaus paused for dramatic effect, “I have decided to give you a chance. But only if it is in a public space.”

Ben visiblable let out a breath he had been holding in, “Thank you. I was worried that it was too weird and too forward. If you had said no, I totally would have understood. But thank you… I’m rambling again… Sorry.”

Pink dusted his cheeks as he stared down at the floor. Klaus couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. Ben’s eyes snapped up at the sound, slightly wide with confusion. The redhead held a hand up to cover his mouth and waved with the other one, “Sorry. It’s just that it’s cute. Your rambling. I think it’s adorable.”

The blush on Ben’s face grew, “Oh… Thank you?”

“Hehehe,” Klaus smiled sweetly at the younger male, “Anyways, I’m Klaus. I think it would be better if you used, ya’ know, my real name out in public.”

“Klaus?” Ben let the name roll off his tongue. He smiled, “Okay Klaus. As you already know, I’m Ben.”

The two shook hands as they formally introduced themselves. Ben’s hand felt slightly cold in Klaus’ warm one. Yet he didn’t mind it. They both let their hands fall to their sides as Vanya walked over.

“Not to interrupt, but I need to lock up,” she shooed the pair outside. They stood to the side watching as she turned the key slidingthe lock into place.

Klaus waved to Vanya as she walked off home, “Goodnight dear! Be safe!”

She waved back to let him know she heard him. Klaus turned his attention back to Ben, “It’s late and I should probably go home. But let’s trade phone numbers.”

Ben agreed and pulled out his phone. They exchanged numbers with one another. Afterwards, they bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways. Klaus made his way home. He wasn’t sure he decision was the best. But he figured it was too late to back out now.

He got home and showered off quickly. He was glad he didn’t have a show tonight. Klaus doesn’t know how he’ll feel the next time he does. He now only knows one viewer, but it was his top donator. He can put a face to choi.b now. It was odd. _At least he’s young and cute and not some old perv._

Just as Klaus crawled into his bed, his phone chimed. He looked at the new message. It was from Ben. _Again, thank you for giving me a chance. Good night! Sleep tight!_

Klaus laughed to himself before replying. _We can plan our meet up tomorrow. I’ll text you when I’m available. Good night._ And with that, Klaus drifted off to sleep.


End file.
